memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fair Haven
Fair Haven (Cuan Soineanta in the Irish language) was a holodeck creation of a 19th century Irish village created by Tom Paris, in 2376, under the filename Paris 042. ( ) The program was damaged when Harry Kim was forced to transfer all secondary power, including that of the still-running holodeck to the deflector emitters to ward off the trailing edge of a neutronic wavefront. The emergency shut-down of the holodeck without running through proper procedures degraded the program with only five to ten percent of the fine detail recoverable with a repair time of six to seven weeks. ( ) Fair Haven was reconstituted six weeks later and the open-door policy was reinstated but, due to the long run-time of the program, damage occurred to the subroutines of the holoprogram characters. This resulted in them becoming aware of the Voyager crew's actions in the holodeck and to reinterpret the results within the confines of the program, causing them to brand the crew as "spirit folk". The situation was resolved when, after a stand-off in the church, Captain Janeway clarified matters with the characters and the program was shut down for repairs. ( ) After the repairs, the open-door policy was rescinded, however, the characters retained their memory of the events. This lead to some comments from the characters, with Seamus referring to Tom Paris as "from the moon". ( ) Buildings of interest *The Ox and Lamb :The interior of the Ox and Lamb was never shown on-screen but numerous mentions are made of it by the locals and the Voyager crew. The proprietor offered to share recipes with Neelix and Michael Sullivan later mentioned that Neelix was serving steamed cabbage there. ( ) *Michael Sullivan's Pub :This pub is the central location where all Fair Haven townsfolk congregate to socialize. The pub featured several activities for locals to partake, including rings and arm wrestling. A notable feature of the pub was that the harp on the sign of the pub was backwards, a mistake made by Tom Paris and pointed out by Captain Janeway. ( ) *Castle O'Dell :O'Dell was rumored to be the home of the spirit folk, who reclaimed it after dark. The castle was not shown on screen but was mentioned a few times. Captain Janeway invited Michael to the castle and Tom Paris was heading to the castle when he had an accident with his car. ( ) *Fair Haven image:Fair Haven.jpg:The quaint Irish Village Fair Haven located in the backlot of Universal Studios Notable characters *Michael Sullivan *Seamus *Milo *Maggie O'Halloran *Edith Mulchaey *Ray Ewan ''Voyager'' crew and their alter-egos The following is a list of the Voyager crew who visited Fair Haven and the roles they played in the simulation. *Tom Paris - creator and "known prankster". *Harry Kim - captain of a sailing vessel. Romances Maggie O'Halloran. *Kathryn Janeway - Katie O'Clare - an out of town lady from County Clare. Has intimate relations with Michael Sullivan. *the Doctor - village priest who conducts sermons. Dispenses "Our Father"s and "Hail Mary"s like medicine. *Neelix - appears to have taken over the proprietorship of the "Ox and Lamb". ( ) Category:Earth settlements de:Fair Haven nl:Fair Haven